Somebody Believed
by jazziisms
Summary: You're not alone. Together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand.
1. Go With Him

This has been sitting in my drafts for a couple of months now, in my brain even longer, and I finally told myself, _"you got this. you got this. you got this."_

Would've been up sooner if it weren't for college. Adulting is hard.

* * *

How does a person shift from a close companion to a potential lover? Where is the line that divides platonic feelings and romantic feelings? It has thinned considerably, the longer she's known him. And somehow, it is blurred until she can no longer determine which is which, and she constantly struggles over whether the tight feeling in her chest is caused by seeing him with another, or if it's a rare disease of her kind that should be cured immediately.

"Hey, Raven. Got a minute?"

But she pretends like everything's normal, like she doesn't feel a spark jolting up her arm whenever their fingers accidentally brush during tea exchanges, like her heart doesn't thrash against her ribcage whenever he doesn't come back right away after a battle, like his smile doesn't want to make her smile back and blush and giggle like a little girl, like her throat doesn't tighten whenever she sees him with Kori even though they were just friends (again), like he doesn't make her feel like she was more than just a monster. Human. Worth loving.

"Sure."

Every day, she pretends.

It gets easier, the longer she does it.

Or so she tries to tell herself.

Raven enters Dick's room, hearing the door close behind her softly with a hiss. This is new, but not entirely uncommon. Usually Dick calls a team member to his office, or the evidence room. Rarely his bedroom.

Hm.

"Well, I'm here," she says, and he laughs. Oh Azar, that laugh. That contagious, wonderful laugh. _Sometimes I really hate you ._ "Is there something you need?"

Dick rubs the back of his neck, flashing her a sheepish grin. "Kinda. I was actually gonna ask you something."

"Oh. What is it?"

A small beat passes. Then two.

"Remember when I mentioned the ball earlier?"

It was less than an hour ago. How could she forget?

"Vaguely," she answers blankly.

"Right. Well, uh...Do you have an escort yet?"

Raven squints at him ever so slightly, but now she's also trying not to smirk. "No." It's barely been an hour, Dick. The only reason why she's even attending is because, well, she has no other option. The _Hero of the Year_ award, which is usually presented to firefighters and policemen and doctors, the occasional philanthropist or charity worker, was to be given to all five of them. It's...it's an honor.

"Oh, okay." And she could have sworn he muttered, _"Good"_ under his breath.

"Why?"

"I overheard Vic and Gar talking about who they want to, ah... _invite ,_ and -"

"You mean their dates."

"Yeah."

"Right."

"So, I was wondering," he shrugs a shoulder and steps closer and he finally gets it out - "do you want to go together?"

But, unfortunately, even the intelligent empath can sometimes miss the most subtle of hints. "Aren't we all going?"

"Yeah, but I meant...do you want to go together as in, _you and I . Together ."_

Oh.

Oh.

 _Oh ._

Raven hums in response, completely calm and reserved on the exterior, while on the inside there's nonstop fluttering and her heart is beating _hard_. In no way does she give away her discomfort - nor her, ah, _contained excitement._ Which shall forever be contained. Locked. Safe. Hidden.

But as much as he continues to frustrate her in his hopeless, oblivious manner, he's also her best friend. And she cannot keep _everything_ from him, as much as she conceals.

"I thought you would've asked Kori," she tells him honestly, voicing her concern for her best friend's feelings. The alieness is the main contributing factor to Raven's hesitation. For so long, she's witnessed the pining of Kori after Dick and Dick's stubbornness and longing for Kori, and it kept building until they _finally_ kissed in Tokyo.

Back then, she was genuinely happy for them.

Back then, Dick was her best friend and she was his, and that's all there was to it.

But somehow between the defeat of Trigon and Dick and Kori's never-ending on again/off again phase, Kori was suddenly not the only one in the Tower who harbored romantic feelings for the team leader. Watching them together slowly became harder and harder to watch. Seeing them break up - even tougher. She loved them both. That much is certain. What kind of person would Raven be if she enjoyed the suffering of the people she cared about?

"It would've been...too awkward," he mumbles.

He and Kori haven't been romantically tied for almost a year now. Their breakups were usually more casual than anything else - a mutual decision. Only rarely were there ever fallouts between them. Because their relationship was based around a strong, deep friendship, they gradually went back to that, and eventually the awkwardness would leave completely.

"I see," she murmurs. She'll definitely have to talk to Kori about this, to see how she feels about it, but in the meantime… "What color should I wear?"

Dick grins.

* * *

"...and I was just wondering how you'd feel about that."

Silence.

"You were worried that I would be upset with you?"

"And him."

More silence.

"Raven…"

"Yeah..?"

"I love you."

"I, er, love you too."

A soft laugh. "You are my best friend and my sister."

"And we tell each other everything."

"Correct. Which is why it means... _so much_ to me that you have informed me of this. But I assure you, I am the o-kay with it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Because I can go back and tell him no -"

"Raven."

"Hm?"

"I _insist_ that you go with him."

From her place on Kori's bed, Raven squints her eyes a bit. "Why are you so... _okay_ with this?"

"Because I hold you both dearest to my heart," Kori explains, still sitting at the vanity as she brushes her long hair. "And it would be wrong of me to be _'the petty' ._ I have no intentions of romantically pursuing Richard again. He is my best friend. His happiness is all that matters to me. As well as yours." She smiles at the empath through the mirror.

Raven's at a loss for words. All she can do at the moment is reply in a grunt.

"Besides…" Kori muses, her brushing slowing to a stop.

Raven sits up a little straighter. "Hm?"

"I was actually going to ask...friend _Garth_ , and…" The alieness blushes faintly, turning around in her seat to really look at the empath. "I was wondering...what are your thoughts?"

"Why Garth?" Raven smirks. Admittedly, Garth is a very attractive individual (their first meeting with him was, without a doubt, an embarrassing moment on Raven's part and Garfield likes to _bring that up_ -). She can see why Kori would want to ask him to be her escort - he's charismatic, calm, approachable, brave, and loyal, and a great ally on the battlefield - but at the same time she is unsure of where the alieness' feelings lay for the atlantean. They're not around him often so it's hard to tell.

Not that she spends her time analyzing everyone's feelings or anything. Are you kidding? Just _thinking_ about it is a headache and a half.

Kori floats over to Raven and lands lightly next to her. "He's…"

"It's okay, Kori. I was just teasing. You don't have to explain anything."

"But do you not wish to know the inner turmoils I have been feeling lately?"

"What inner turmoil?" Kori's emotions are the loudest of the Tower, only rivaled by Garfield. The two extroverts wear their hearts on their sleeves, so it's strange to hear Kori say this. If she was in turmoil, surely Raven would've sensed it by now?

Or maybe, she's gotten better at _hiding ?_

"Kori."

"Yes?"

"Turmoil."

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _"Talk."_

 _"Right."_

* * *

"Hey, Rae! Wait up!"

"For the last time, Gar, I'm _not_ pulling your finger."

Feigning offense, the changeling stops walking and puts his hand over his heart. "You wound me, Raven. I am hurt that you would even _think -"_

"What do you want?" she interjects, growing impatient.

"Well, I was wondering, yanno, since me and Cy were talking about dates and all - he's taking Bee by the way -"

"Nice."

"Yeah. 'Bout time, right?"

"More like long overdue."

"That's what _I_ said!"

"...Gar."

"Yeah?"

"Point. Get to it."

"Oh, right! Do you have a date yet?"

Raven hesitates, shifting her weight from one foot to the next. "Do you?"

Garfield squints at her with a growing smirk. "Heeey, I asked you first."

"I asked you second," she counters with, her own lips twitching as a smile threatens to break loose across her face.

He leans closer. _"Do_ ya?"

She exhales. "Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Yes."

"With who?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Dick."

His eyes widen in shock. _"Whoooa ,_ dude. Really?"

"Yeah."

He continues to stare at her.

"It's not that big a deal," she mumbles, folding her arms across her chest.

Gar's voice softens when he asks the next question. "Does Star know?"

"Yeah. She's okay with it," she murmurs back.

"Good."

"Thank Azar." Then something dawns on her. "Wait, who did you say you were taking?"

"It's a surprise." Garfield wiggles his eyebrows.

"It's Tara, isn't it."

"What? No!" Green cheeks burn scarlet.

"Really?"

"Really. 'Sides, I haven't heard from her in forever." He shrugs a shoulder, burying his hands in his pockets.

"How is she?"

"She's doin' good."

"Good."

"Yeah, her memory's getting better. I told her not to push herself if she can't remember some things."

"How much does she remember?"

"She remembers who we are and being with us."

"And does she...remember…?"

Eyebrows scrunch down. "Yeah. Bits and pieces."

"Maybe we should invite her to the Tower sometime. I can help her -"

"III'm not sure if that's a good idea, Rae. I mean, the reason why she started avoiding us in the first place is because she wanted to get away from this life. Not get pulled back in it."

Raven's heart constricts. She understands why Tara wouldn't want to be around them anymore, especially given their shared, troubled past, but at the same time Slade keeps coming up in her mind. The former apprentice is so much more vulnerable out on her own. How much does Tara remember now? Is her condition still the same, or is she not letting herself remember because it hurts too much?

"I worry about her too, yanno," Garfield mutters as if reading Raven's very thoughts, staring at his feet. "She was...my best friend and…"

"Hey." Looking back on how their pointless bickering from the past makes her realize how much has changed between the empath and the changeling since then. He's changed. She's changed. And she never shows how important he is to her. Raven reaches for his hand and gives the warm limb a reassuring squeeze. "She's gonna be alright. She'll come back to us."

Garfield smiles at her, returning the pressure. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right, Rae."

"Have I ever not been right?"

 _"Well -"_

"Shut up, Gar."

* * *

For some bizarre reason, maybe because Raven doesn't really see a point for it, Dick had been talked into turning one of the spare rooms into a pool room. Located on one of the most upper floors, it's secluded and private, and perfect for swimming practice - or just a place to kick back and relax.

He is making laps around the pool when she finds him later on in the evening after a battle, a very short one she might add, with Dr. Light. No civilians were severely injured and the Titans walked away unscathed.

He's on the other side of the pool when she approaches, keeping himself afloat effortlessly in the deep end. When their eyes meet, he grins at her and pushes his hair back and out of his eyes. Raven slips out of her boots and sits on the edge, holding her cloak out of the way as she lets her feet submerge.

Hey, just because she thinks it was a stupid idea that doesn't mean she won't take advantage of the peacefulness the room brings.

Dick swims towards her like a fish, so agile and graceful, like he's been swimming all his life. While she's not a pro at it, Raven _does_ know the basics and how to get out of situations that require the skillset, with an addition of a strong set of lungs.

"Hey." And he plops down next to her.

"Hey," she says back.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"She's okay with it."

"Good."

"I figured she would have talked to you."

"I'm guessing it's coming."

Raven grunts.

"Relax," he coaxes. "I told you she wouldn't overreact."

"But what if she did?"

"She wouldn't have."

"You don't know that."

"I know enough. Kori's one of the most understanding people I know. How do you think she was able to put up with me for so long?"

The urge to roll her eyes is resisted. With difficulty. "Well, that's not a hard question to answer. We've all been putting up with you since the night we met."

Dick snorts, then scoots closer to her. It's merely an inch, only an inch, yet that small amount puts them close enough to where their shoulders brush. When his eyes meet hers again, they are serious. Searching.

"...What?" she demands after a long beat of staring.

"You sure you're okay with this? You're not just going with me because you felt obligated or -"

"Dick, I don't mind. You're just being my escort. There's nothing wrong about that."

"No doubt there'll be paparazzi."

"No doubt."

"And fans."

"Mhm."

"They might get the wrong impression."

"Don't they always?"

"Spread...rumors..." And now he pales in color, as if reconsidering this whole ordeal. Knowing him, his mind is racing and fast, and an overthinking Dick gives Raven a headache and - "Maybe we should cancel -"

 _"Stop."_ She grabs his hand and grips tight, forcing him to focus. "Forget about the press. There's always going to be press. The media is nothing but lies. We know what's real."

This time their gazes linger, and, feeling reassured, Dick nods and exhales slowly through his nose. Color returns to his skin, and he flips his hand up until their palms touch, weaving his fingers through the gaps between hers in an absentminded manner.

Through touch, Raven focuses on him and his creeping anxiety, and sends a wave of serenity through him to stall it in its place. It's almost invisible, the wave, hard to miss, but it rolls over Dick in soft, gentle motions, and he releases a sigh as it spills over his shoulders.

"Thanks." A soft smile.

She nods. "You're welcome."

"Ahem."

The two birds turn around, immediately letting go of each other's hands as Victor peeps his head in the room. The little glint in his eye told her that he saw way more than he heard, and she feels her face heat up.

"What's up?" Dick says.

"I made dinner. If you guys…" Victor's eyes drift from one to the other, a smirk threatening to break free, "eat that sort of thing."

"I'm starving." Raven comes to a stand, pulling her hood over her head, and leaves the room before she was as red as the roses blooming in the park.

 _Hold it together, hold it together ._

She rounds the corner quickly, disappearing into the floor when she hears footsteps.

 _Just a little more ._

She's in the safety of her room and leans her back against the door, heart feeling like it is ready to burst from her ribcage.

Down the hallway, she can hear the familiar sound of a light bulb exploding, and a loud curse (or squeak) from Garfield.

Ivory hands cup over pressed lips. The world never stops spinning and she has to sit down on the floor. The heat never leaves the empath's cheeks.

And the other bird never leaves her heart.

 _Damn him._

* * *

Aaand that's a wrap for the first chap! Hope you liiiike. Feedback is very much appreciated! I don't know how long I want this story to be yet though...Guess we'll see, won't we? :3


	2. It's a Hell of a Feeling Though

A/N: Thanks for the support and love everyone. It really means a lot to me. :) Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long!

For those of you who are wondering, yes, the Titans know each other's real names ( the core five, as well as a couple of others, but not everyone ). I may write a flashback that explains how they know and goes further into it, but until then I hope no one's confused!

( Gar = Beast Boy. Garth = Aqualad. I know somebody's gonna get their names mixed up. It's okay. I do it all the time. )

* * *

Dick fastens his tie in place, inhaling deeply as he appraises himself in the mirror. He's pushing the envelope by not wearing his suit tonight. He will be bringing it though. A hero always comes prepared.

He...supposes he looks alright? He's not a fan of formal occasions ( memories of a younger him with Bruce makes him frown slightly; being the adoptive son of a billionaire doesn't exactly keep you out of the public eye. You were shown around like some trophy and you had to fake a smile through it all. ), but for tonight, he'll play it off. His hair is neater, he made sure he was cleanly shaven - every now and then he'd grow a stubble when he forgets to shave, but other than that he keeps the facial hair to a minimum - smelled nice, and looked presentable.

Besides, it's not like he'll be alone. This will be new for the others too.

Since he doesn't trust Gar with these things, Dick took him and Victor out to buy tuxes earlier this week and he paid for all of them himself, as much as Victor opposed to it; but he let it slide just this once. Not a lot of stores have clothes in Victor's size, but since they've been in Jump City for years now, there are plenty of shops that he can go to. Not that he needed to go, anyway, unless deemed necessary.

Gar, on the other hand, would have embarrassed Dick if he let him pick out the bright blue suit with the frilly dress shirt and clown shoes - _yes,_ they were _clown shoes_ \- so Dick mostly took the reigns from there. The changeling has gotten taller, leaving Raven as the shortest in the house, but he was still an inch or so shorter than Dick. Since they had roughly the same physique, it wasn't that tough to pick out something for Gar that they both liked.

He has no idea what Raven and Kori picked. He's kind of anxious.

No, no... _curious_ is the better term.

When Raven asked him what color dress she should wear, he told her either blue or black was fine. Knowing her, she'd probably try to sneak a pair of sneakers so she won't be in heels all night.

He grins at the thought. He'd be offended if she didn't.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Yeah?" he calls out.

"It's me," _she_ says on the other side.

"Just a minute!" He runs a careful hand through his hair one more time and makes a brisk walk out of his bathroom and towards his door, eager to see his date. Raven. His Raven. Er, that didn't come out right. Uhh. Escort. Yeah. Wait no. He's the escort. She's the escortee. Forget it.

Dick types in the passcode, his door sliding open automatically with a soft hiss.

And he forgets how to breathe.

Raven looks... _stunning_. And he doesn't even _use_ that word. Her dress is midnight. Dark and enticing, keeps him awake and alert. He can see every curve she has, all the way down to her legs, which are conservatively hidden but he knows they're there. Her long hair is straight at the top, but rolls off in long, elegant waves down her back and shoulders, bangs pinned behind her ears, and simple black studs for earrings. He can tell she's wearing makeup too. It's light, but it suites her.

She's holding a small bag. And, he assumes, that's where she's hiding her extra pair of shoes.

The empath appraises him too, a brief once-over from head to toe, and by the time their eyes met again he has to tell himself to stop staring.

"Wow," he says.

"You can say that again." Her lips quirk up.

He does. _"Wow…"_

Raven rolls her eyes. "I guess that means I don't look too ridiculous."

"Nah." His hands dip in his pockets since he doesn't know what to do with them. "You look great." He smiles.

Her entire expression softens. "Thank you."

But he knows something's bothering her. "What's up?" Eyebrows furrow under his mask. "Are you nervous?"

"Now, why would I be nervous of large crowds and flashing lights with looming dread over my head because I know something bad is gonna happen?" Completely sarcastic. So Raven.

He could say he feels the same. They can't exactly have a good night without something happening to ruin it. But they're always prepared for the worst. They're the Titans. Heroes. 'S what they do.

"We'll be okay."

"Alright, say we will. But the citizens won't be."

"Then we protect them from whatever harm that comes in their way. As long as we stick together, nothing will tear us apart."

He also has a feeling that there's more to what she's saying. He can't put his finger on it, but he doesn't push it. He'll find out sooner or later.

Her voice is quiet. "Since when are you so hopeful?"

"Since I met you." And his is just as so.

She smiles again, and he takes the opportunity to offer her his arm. She accepts, and together they walk down the hallway to find the others.

* * *

The lights are blinding.

Inhaling deeply, Raven clings to Dick's arm and mirrors what he does. Angling her head, jutting out her hip just a little bit for pose after pose. She doesn't really smile. She puts on a mask that she thinks is a decent smolder, and it seems to work because the paparazzi showers her with compliments.

They arrived maybe ten minutes ago, Dick stepping out first and helping her out of the T-Car, taking the end of her dress on one side and holding it up so she doesn't trip over the hem. The rest felt like a blur. One minute they're signing autographs for the fans that came to the event, the next they're taking pictures. Dick and Raven. Raven and Gar. Gar, Victor, and Raven. Dick and Kori. Kori and Raven.

Now she's back with Dick again, slightly winded from the high of emotions all around her. He had outstretched a hand for her and, when she slips her hand into his, he squeezes her gently in reassurance and pulls her to his side. Her hand cups around his arm and she's home.

She envies Kori. Her best friend looks so beautiful tonight ( it's not fair, really ). The alieness wears a long, backless dress with a long slit up her right leg. She knows just what to do in the spotlight. The cameras love her. The fans love her. Everyone loves her.

Even Gar and Victor look good tonight. Despite the goofy looks and poses they send at the cameras, they still look sharp. Gar had beamed at Raven when she complimented him earlier.

The Titans East arrive, and everyone goes nuts. Raven doesn't have time to greet, but she does look over her shoulder to see Kori and Garth embrace and kiss each other's cheeks in greeting.

She smiles to herself.

"What?" Dick asks, raising an eyebrow under his mask as they - _finally_ \- walk inside. She can relax. She can breathe.

"Nothing," Raven tells him. He doesn't press, although he is still suspicious - she doesn't need her powers to know that - as he leads her into the ballroom. Since they're one of the first ones there, the room looks wider than what it actually is. Round, spick, and span, it is decorated with lights and tables that are covered with black covering, and a stage that is located at the very front of the room. Soft music blares from the speakers, fitting for an occasion like this.

His lips purse but he doesn't press any further. "Thirsty?"

She could use a drink. "Yeah."

He doesn't let go of her until they arrive at the table they are assigned to and she's properly situated. Their fingers are the last to part. "I'll get us some drinks, okay? Be right back."

Raven nods and watches him leave, hoping that she won't be alone for long.

 _"Girl,"_ the word is dragged dramatically as Karen walks up to her. "I didn't know you were goin' with Dick! Must be nice."

"Hey, Kare." _Careful what you wish for._ "I thought Victor was with you?"

"He's too busy gawkin' at BB's date in disbelief." Karen rolls her eyes. The color gold looks really good on her.

"Gar's date is here?"

"Yep."

"Who is it?"

Smirk. "Why don't ya look for yourself, girlfriend?" The Titans East leader points behind herself, and Raven leans around in her seat to see the changeling enter the room with Victor at his side.

And a pink-haired beauty on his arm.

 _"Kole?"_

The ice princess in question actually has one of the warmest, purest hearts, and her high ponytail rivals Kori's. Raven's eyes continue to travel from the sweetheart bust of Kole's white dress, to the flare out at the hips, all the way down to those high heels that Raven knows she'll never step foot in to save her life.

"Hi, Raven! It's so good to see you!" she says as they arrive at the table, bending down to embrace the empath.

"Yeah, good to see you too." Raven pats her back.

A warm chuckle comes from behind her, sending a chill down her spine.

"I leave you for two seconds."

"My drink?" Raven raises a hand expectantly without turning around in her seat.

The glass is placed in her hand and she takes a look at it. Hmm. Seems to be fruit punch.

"Thank you."

It's not tea, but it'll do.

"Hey, Rob." The way Karen is smirking at him makes Raven's cheeks warm up and she busies herself with her drink a beat longer than necessary.

"Hey, Bee." Dick nods back.

"Hi, Robin!"

"Hey, Kole. Beast Boy hasn't been misbehaving, has he?"

Gar's mouth dropped. "H-ey!"

Kole giggles. "No, he's fine. The perfect gentleman."

"Good. I don't want to hear of anything less." Dick squints at the changeling. "Or more."

"Aw, dude!" Gar covers his ears. "La, la, la!"

"He's got a point." Karen shrugs. "You look hot tonight," she tells Kole matter-of-factly, and the shorter girl blushes. "Wouldn't blame 'em if he can't keep his hands to himself -"

 _"Bee!"_ The blush deepens.

"He _better_ keep his hands to himself." Dick folds his arms across his chest.

"Hey man, relax." Victor laughs. "We're here to have a good time, right? Bee was just playin'!"

"Or was I."

 _"Bee."_

"A'ight, a'ight, my bad!"

"You _know_ you ain't sorry."

"I'm really not."

"I'm done with you guys." Gar turns on his heel.

Dick uses his leader voice. "Too bad. Sit down."

"Yuh kay." And Gar obeys immediately.

"Hello, friends!" Kori finally arrives at the table with Garth, hand in hand. Either Raven's eyes are deceiving her, or Garth's eyes are...actually...purple? "Is it the okay if Aqualad sits with us?"

"Sure, why not?" Dick says, nodding at Garth, who returns the gesture with a smile.

"Thanks for inviting me," Garth says to the alieness lowly, sitting next to her.

"Were you not invited otherwise?" Kori's eyebrows crinkles in confusion.

The Atlantean smiles softly. "Yeah, of course. I just didn't know you were going to ask me." He nods at the masked hero across the table. "How are things? With - you know - you and him?"

Kori smiles back. She remembers how nervous she was when she approached Richard about the subject. But he was calm and supportive and told her if Garth tried anything, she was to report back to him. ( _Oh Richard_. ) "We could not be happier."

Garth sighs in relief. "Good."

"Indeed." Kori muses. "I cannot live in a world where we must fight, him and I. I'd rather have him as my best friend for the rest of my life than to have him gone from it completely. I don't know what I would do with myself."

"Having a life without love is a tough way to live."

Her head tilts to the side, studying his grave features. "Did I say something that has upset you?"

Garth shakes his head, smiling at her gently. But it doesn't meet his eyes. "No. You're fine."

"My deepest apologies. I should have not spoken so much about my past -"

"Starfire."

"Yes?"

"You can talk to me about anything. I'm always here to listen."

She feels him touch her hand under the table; a light brush of the fingertips against her knuckles and it sends sparks through her, makes her come alive, and she catches him before he pulls away.

"That makes me happy," she says, holding his hand with both of hers.

His cheeks turn pink. "Good."

"Good," Kori echoes him with a giggle.

"ROBIN!" an excited male voice yells. "ROBIN, HEEEY! OVER HERE!"

 _"Jesus."_ Dick closes his eyes in embarrassment. Mental note to self: do not, _ever_ , bring Wally out in public if you can avoid it.

But the way Raven is suddenly gripping his sleeve makes him look up at her, eyes narrowing at how tense she looks. Turning his gaze to the source of stress, recognition not only dawns on him but Kori and Victor as well.

And _especially_ Gar.

It isn't the not-so-surprising fact that Wally didn't come alone.

But that his date is -

 _"Tara?"_ Gar breathes.

As if she can hear him from all the way across the room, the blonde looks over in the changeling's direction and her eyes widen before she looks over at the speedster with a pleading look. Wally smiles at her knowingly and nods, slipping his arm out of her grip.

Gar fidgets in his seat.

 _I can't believe...she actually...showed,_ Raven thinks, frozen in shock.

"Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"Permission to get up?"

"Permission granted."

Garfield shoots out of his seat, nearly knocking it over ( and Kole in the process ), weaving through the now small crowd of people to get to the former Titan. Tara leaves Wally's side, giving him a thankful look, before she and Gar crash into each other, gripping each other tight.

"You're here! I can't believe you're here!" Gar swings her around a little.

"I can't believe it either, honestly." Tara sighs into his shoulder, rubbing his back. "It's good to see you, Gar."

"It's good to see you too, T. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"You said you didn't -"

 _"- I know._ I know."

"But -"

"Can we save this conversation for another time?" Her eyes drift over to the Titans' table. "'Sides, it looks like that girl with the pink hair over there is givin' me the stink eye." Tara pulls away to flash the changeling a teasing smirk. "She your girlfriend?"

"W-What? No way! She's my date!" Garfield's ears are the first to turn a bright red.

"IIII don't know, man. She's staring me down like she's your girlfriend, she looks like she could be your girlfriend, and when I walked in here I saw her giggling at something you said."

"...S-So?"

"One: Gar, you're not that funny -"

"Hey!"

"Two: you just called her your date."

"B-But -!"

"And three: she's cute." Tara pats his arm. "You gonna introduce me?"

"Why, so you can steal her for yourself?"

She gives a sheepish shrug and a smile to go with it. "I can hang."

"Not happenin'." Gar laughs. "'Sides, don't you have a date?"

"Yes, she does!" Wally wiggles his tie as he walks up to them.

"Since when were you two a thing?"

"Since, like, now."

"Pretty much."

"He asked me."

"She couldn't resist when I brought pizza into the equation."

"I _do_ love pizza…"

"Dude, _same."_

"Right?" Gar blinks. "Wait a minute! How did you two meet?"

"Through Tinder."

Tara punches Wally's arm.

"Ouch! I'm kidding, babe! For a lil' lady, you sure do pack a punch…" Wally rubs his arm. "We actually met over pizza."

"Don't underestimate me." Tara smiles at him before it's wiped clean off her face. "And don't call me that."

"Can do, my little sugar honey iced tea."

It takes her a second.

"HEY!"

"Catch me if you caaaan!"

"Don't let me get my hands around your throat!"

"Aww, baby, I love you too!"

"Stop that!"

Gar cackles and follows them back to the table. The lightened atmosphere starts to get tense again just as Tara reaches the table, because Dick and Raven do that thing where they stare at you but you've got no idea what they're thinking and it makes you feel uneasy and you almost pee yourself but -

"Hey." Tara waves awkwardly.

Dick and Raven exchange glances. "Hey." They both greet her in unison, expressions still unchanging.

 _Does she feel anything?_ Raven hears Dick think.

Through their bond, she answers back, _No. I don't._

Startled to hear her voice in his head, Dick jolts, but it's so subtle that if you blinked you missed it.

 _Calm down,_ she continues. _We have a bond, remember?_

 _Oh. Right. What else can you do?_

 _I can manipulate the emotions around me to any emotion I wish to thrust upon them._

 _Wait...I thought you can only do that with one person at a time?_

 _I've been practicing. It takes a lot of concentration. I have to be focused._

 _Good to know. What are you feeling from everyone right now?_

 _Mostly anxiety._

 _Can you get everyone to calm down?_

 _Yes._

 _Do it._

Raven focuses on every person around her, reaching out for their anxiety and hesitancy, and begins to pull. Mold it into a warm blanket of peace and tranquility. She sees how everyone's gazes become unfocused for a moment or two, before the sigh of relief comes and smiles return to their faces.

"Good to have ya back, Rock Star."

"We missed you immensely, friend! Are you truly coming back to us?"

Tara shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the next at Kori's enthusiasm. "Don't get your hopes up, alright? I'm just here because Kid Flash invited me."

"Oh." Kori frowns, shoulders sagging. "I see..."

Tara gives. "Awh, hell. I missed you, Starfire."

And just like that, the alieness perks right back up. "I missed you too!" Flies - actually flies - across the table and nearly tackles the blonde to the ground, embracing her fiercely. Tara laughs, managing to weave her arms through Kori's tight hold and hugs her back just as warmly.

"But you missed _me_ the most, right?" Gar cuts in, pointing to himself.

"Quiet, sweetheart. The adults are talking."

"Ugh?!"

"Starfire, are you stealing my date?" Wally raises an eyebrow with a teasing smile.

Kori turns to Wally without letting go of Tara, blinking once. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Not at all, sweetheart! She's all yours."

"Glorious!"

"Aw, no _fair!"_

"Beast Boy! You _have_ a date!"

"So?!"

"Ouch..."

"I-I mean -"

"You don' fucked up, BB."

"Kole, I'm sorry -"

"No, it's okay. We're all just playing around right? All in good fun. Being together..."

"Yeah, but -"

"Save it." Raven is the one who interjects and stops the chatter altogether. "It's getting crowded in here. Let's all calm down and play a game called, _'Don't make Raven's vein burst'_." When no one objects, she reaches for the bubblegum pink girl next to her and takes her hand, sending a wave of calm through her.

Kole looks up and gives her a thankful smile, squeezing the empath's hand.

"He didn't mean to hurt you." Raven decides to vouch for the changeling this time.

"He didn't hurt my feelings," Kole says.

Raven raises a skeptical eyebrow. "Hm?"

"It's just..." Kole chews down on her bottom lip. "I don't know..."

She has a feeling that this girl is about to open her heart to her and, as much as she would like to have listened any other time ( really, any other time ), _now_ isn't appropriate. _Especially_ with the others around.

"We'll talk about it later." Raven nods towards the stage. "The mayor is about to come up."


End file.
